


The dishonor of a hero

by AndersAndrew



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Creampie, Drunk Sex, Episode: s03e04 Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: When Vance Maximus says that he never forgets a kid, it's the truth. He really loves kids, and he wants to have his way with Morty.





	The dishonor of a hero

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le déshonneur d'un héros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822019) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



> Thanks again to Pandarificxx to help for the translation of this fic !!

The kid was even easier to seduce than he had anticipated upon first sight. Once freed of his grandfather, Morty was the kind of kid to open up, as a flower eager to take in the sun. Vance didn't have too much difficulty in making him drink. The boy had refused at first, because of his age, but the Vindicator had insisted saying that the majority had no importance in space, and Morty had given in.

  
With an unstable step, he had let Vance lead him up to his personal districts, apparently exhilarated at the idea of visiting the private space of one of his heroes. Vance was certain he would be able to excite him much more once inside.

  
It started at first with just caressing the boy's shoulders and making him sit on the bed. Then by massaging him, and by telling him to get comfortable. Gently touching his face, and saying something cute that the kid would swallow instantly without asking questions.

  
Afterward, it had been so easy to knock the boy down to embrace him and to let him undress him, piece by piece. Morty was so eager to please that getting him to spread his thighs had been a breeze.

  
His legs were soft and subtle like a girl's. Vance opened them wide to sit between them and play with the boy's member. He knew that if Morty was going to allow him to go where he wanted, he had to have a foretaste of the pleasure the hero could offer him.

  
Vance didn't like sucking cock, but he was extremely skilled at it. He knew several tricks, due to his vast experience in the coercion of young boys. At first, he would give them something agreeable, and they then accepted more easily when he would do something unpleasant to them.

  
As Morty was drunk, the Vindicator took advantage of this and groped his anus in preparation. Vance noticed with surprise that the muscle was already supple and instantly relaxed under his touch as if he were used to it. While sucking Morty's cock in his mouth, he slipped in a finger and realized that the boy had probably already received something in the ass.

  
He was uncertain on if this fact revolted him because he loved to steal the virginity of his prey, or if it just made him even more inclined to stuff him with his seed.

  
Regardless, he didn't scruple on the efforts to make Morty enjoy it. With the latter being a teenager, it didn't take long for the boy to cum in his mouth, and Vance swallowed the sperm, although he didn't like it. Spit would have seriously hurt the atmosphere he was trying to provide.

  
Taking advantage of the fact that the boy was still lost in the throes of orgasm, he pushed his index finger a little more and slid a second finger inside to mimic a pair of scissors opening.

  
Morty squirmed under him moaning, a little saliva flowing from his mouth with hints of alcohol. He was so fragile that Vance had chills running up his spine. It had been a long time - almost two weeks - since he had fucked a kid. The porn magazines hidden beneath his bed weren't enough to quench his thirst. He needed to touch, caress this satin skin, sniff the smell of youth and sweat in the vulnerable neck of a still inexperienced virgin.

  
The boy's arms tied around him as Vance got rid of his pants. He joined him on the bed and lifted his knee, pulling his fingers to guide his hard erection toward the small hole oozing with lubricant. The boy scarcely startled when the Vindicator penetrated him. The latter buried his whole length in his hole, with a rattle of satisfaction.

  
"You're ... so tight, Morty." He snarled. It was not exactly the narrowest ass he had stuffed. To tell the truth, he had fucked less stretched whores, but there was something else. The kid squealing his name with his fluttered voice, his limbs wrapped around Vance's massive body, Morty's complete and undeniable submission to his brutal thrusts.  
When he was approaching climax, he made sure to empty himself completely inside, and when he retired, he was able to admire with contentment the result dripping between the kid's tender buttocks.

  
He re-dressed and did the same for Morty, who had finally fallen asleep, then carried him to his room. It was empty, so he put the teenager on his bed before setting sail. He didn't want Sanchez to see him in their room with the drunk kid smelling like sex.

  
When he returned to his quarters, Vance took a shower. He masturbated, thinking back to Morty and decided that if he had the opportunity, he would gladly go back to him again. Maybe he could teach him some new things, like how to suck a dick, or even ride one. The little one was so fond of him that he could probably make him do whatever he wanted.

  
He got out of the cabin, a towel around his waist when he was caught from behind. An odor of strong alcohol and vomit rose to his nostrils, and an icy blade lay against his neck.

  
"Never touch my grandson, creepy motherfUUUURPfucker." Rick grumbled in his ear.

  
Vance's eyes widened as the knife pressed against his throat. Sanchez was psychotic, and he didn't doubt that the scientist wouldn't hesitate to kill him after what he had done to Morty.

  
"I ... I didn't hurt him!"

  
"Ooooh, I-I know. I know exactly what you did to him, and you're gon-EURP-na pay for it."

  
"Please don't! I'll do whatever you w..." Vance pleaded tears in his eyes.

  
The blood spattered the mirror covered with mist, without giving him time to finish his sentence.


End file.
